Guess How Old I Am
by RandomFangirl111
Summary: WTF! I'm your average otaku but I never go after huge merchandise like this! And I thought Lollidictator made these units up! Now I'm stuck with these things and I can't return them and furthermost LOOK AT MY AGE! Rated T for excessive cussing.
1. But I'm Under Aged!

**Yo! I've always liked these manualfics, so I tried making one! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything except Yuki.**

**\But I'm Under Aged!/**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

You hear that? That's a girl watching Hetalia for the first time in months. And that girl is me. Yup, I'm the girl with hair that reaches mid-back and brown eyes, wearing glasses and casual clothing, there laughing her ass off at random anime. There's one thing that's off about this picture though.

I'm ten years old.

Yes, I'm an otaku at the age of ten. Technically, I started, like, at the age of six to eight, but it has felt like forever. I mostly got this from my brother. Yeah, he was a gamer and otaku. I'm a gamer too, but I major in anime. To prove my point, I was alone in the house watching anime like there's no tomorrow.

Oh, right I forgot that I was alone. You see, for the sake of my brother's education, I volunteered to live alone. Of course though, we told the guys up there that I was living with my brother. I also had plenty of money to spend because of our inheritance money.

Everyone knows what inheritance means, huh? Usually, it's something you get once someone dies. Now, you're thinking, 'Who died?' You see, my parents had died when I was just a baby and we don't have any other relatives. Don't worry, I won't be a sap and rant out stuff like, _'Ooohhh, pain! It hurts!'_ Yeah, okay, fuck no! And yes, I cuss, massively.

Why am I watching so much anime right now? Because, I'm bored and it's my pastime. There's not much to do in this gigantic mansion.

Seriously, this mansion is **huge**. It's got three floors, that is, if you don't count the basement and attic. The first floor has a kitchen, dining room, _another_ dining room, my bedroom, about three _more _bedrooms, and a couple of bathrooms. Second floor has eighteen rooms with a bathroom in each and same with the third floor. Although on the third floor, I have two rooms, my game room and my anime/manga room. This place also has an indoor and outdoor pool and an onsen. It's awesomeness but I still can't believe this was bought only for a ten-year old. My brother had bought it with the inheritance money, worried and hoping that I'll get a guardian, and even more hope, friends.

Okay, shut up. I'm not a loner! And I'm not too lazy to find a guardian! I just have trouble finding both.

First of all, I can't get along with anybody at my school. And anybody means everybody. Seriously! The kids over there are just . . . so . . . so . . . UGH! The girls there are comparable to stereotypical blonds, the stupid kind and the jerky kind! The guys, don't get me started on the guys! They're obnoxious jerks, or complete idiots. They cuss and think that rippin' off a guy's dick can be funny! Yes, even though I'm in elementary they talk about sexual stuff. I swear that school is the very reason why I know that shit! Actually, I'm pretty sure.

Sorry for the rant, anyway. I can never get a good guardian to stay. I try my best to get one, but I can never find the right one. I can never talk to them about anything. Even though I'm good at writing and drawing, I can never show anyone, even my brother. Plus, I can never show what I'm really like in front of those people. In public, I act shy and I don't really talk or smile, but in comparison to when I'm inside my house, I'm pretty much the opposite. Bright, happy, talkative, and, furthermost, random. I usually have to fire them if I want to act like usual.

So, enough with the explanations, let's get back to the story, shall we? Fourth grade had just ended and I completely jumped at the chance to do my otaku shit again. Also, I had recently taken up a hobby of fanfics, and I noticed that Hetalia was super popular. So, I decided to check it out again, since I haven't seen it in ages. Yeah, you saw the results. I was about to click on the button to the next episode, when an ad popped up and I clicked a different button instead.

All I knew was that I clicked something on the ad and it wants me to fill out the info. I couldn't 'x' it out so, I was forced to fill it out. After I did, it said, 'THANK YOU! YOUR PACKAGE WILL COME IN THREE BUISNESS DAYS!'

Package? It better not be something stupid and expensive or just a big lie to find out my address. I just hope it was some stupid ad that does nothing.

**\But I'm Under Aged!/**

Three days later and I had completely dismissed the thought that something will be coming. Yeah, I was totally off.

'Ding Dong'

The doorbell rang, and I pulled away from my anime, agitated since I was on a good part in One Piece on my fav laptop. I looked out the window and saw four big, yellow words, that'll be etched into my brain:

Flying Mint Bunny Express

A green, fucking, Pikachu with wings. **This** made UPS kick the bucket? Hey, don't look at me like that. It always seemed like UPS delivered everything. I swear, in my life, it did. Actually, it did.

I opened the door to see a delivery man with a uniform for the company (The green bunny on the pocket and back was a total giveaway.) and a **huge, freaking, wooden** box with a smaller box on top of it.

. . . OMG WTF BS BARBECUE HAXORS! Yeah, don't ask. (If you know where it's from though, I'm impressed. You can have a cookie.)

"What . . . is . . . that," I asked pointing at the box.

"This is your order, of course," the delivery guy answered.

"What order?"

"Your order of units. You ordered it three days ago. You'll need this," he said, giving me an envelope. "Now, can you please sign here?"

. . . UNITS! As in the one Lollidictator writes?

Again, OMG WTF BS BARBECUE HAXORS!

Not good, not good! Those things are insanity in a box on the porch! Wait a sec! I might know a loophole.

"But I'm under aged," I said, thankful I just got out of it. But, sadly, God hated me that day.

"Actually, you're an exception." Eh? "You see, the company has somehow convinced the government to let you accept these packages, without an adult. You're the very first exception to this rule in the entire United States."

I was shocked. Shocked to hell, but I signed anyway.

"Do you want me to bring it in," the dude said. I nodded silently. Once he wheeled it in he said, "Have a nice day," leaving me alone, observing the box in awe.

Okay, okay. Let's think. I don't want any insanity in my house. If I remember correctly, you can send these back. I grabbed the phone when I remembered something.

_*Flashblack*_

"_Actually, you're an exception. You see, the company has somehow convinced the government to let you accept these packages, without an adult. You're the very first exception to this rule in the entire United States."_

_*Flashback End*_

Fuck.

They're letting me ignore a law and I'm turning it down! They can arrest me! I'm the very first exception ever! It must have taken them a long time to get the exception done! And now I'm turning down their work with just a phone call!

God, why? Basically, now I have to bear these guys. I am forced to accept these. God, what did I do to you?

Might as well see who I got. Inside the envelope was the manual and a letter. I decided to look at the letter first, because I have a feeling the manual is based on Lollidictator's.

In summary, the letter said that one of the people who worked with Hetalia had seen the manual idea and suggested it to the boss. Turns out the boss completely approved the idea and as I can see now, it has become a full-blown product. Also, it turns out they're relying on solely Lollidictator on the manuals and in rare cases they make a country and send them out and an empty manual to fill out.

"Interesting," I said, rubbing my chin. "So let's see who I got." I looked at the manual and it said on the front;

**IM YONG SOO: User Guide and Manual**

. . . what? He . . . he doesn't grope kids . . . right? If he does I am going to break **every, single bone in his body.**

Time to wake him up. Let's see, I can do number one easy, but I don't want to be groped at this age. Same with number two, lucky it doesn't have groping. The kimchi, I'm not sure. I don't think I can cook more for him though. Number four, I'm Asian, so I can pronounce it easily, and mispronouncing stuff is my pet peeve. I don't know what to say about number five. I remember it has the same kind of effect on Feliciano, so I don't think I want to know. All I know is that it greatly has something to do with something sexual.

I took the smaller box from the top and opened it. I got the disc and played it on my laptop and blasted up the volume. I waited a bit and heard humming from inside the box. Apparently there was an ever so small strip of plastic that held different pieces of the box. I stripped off the piece of plastic that held the front and it fell down immediately.

A guy with messy black hair that had a curl, (With a smiley face? I've heard of that but I never expected it to be true. Too bad I don't know much. I only know the anime. If I remember right Yong Soo got cut out of it.) wearing a white and blue, what I believe was called, hanbok.

"Annyeonghaseyo! I'm Yong Soo Im! Call me Yong Soo, da ze! Who are you, da ze," Yong Soo asked.

"Annyeonghaseyo," I said in perfect pronunciation. "I'm Yuki Wataru. Nice to meet you."

"Whaaa? You're my owner da ze? But you're so small da ze," he said. I wonder what makes him say 'da ze?'

"I'm ten," I said. "I can't help but be shorter than you at this age, but compared to **my** age, I'm quite tall."

"You're ten, da ze? My real owner's older, right, da ze," he asked, tilting his head.

"Oi, _**I'm **_your real owner. And since there's no one else in this house, I'm the only one that could possibly be your owner," I told him, pointing at myself.

"Eeeeehhhhh? You live here alone, Yuki, da ze?" He said looking around. "Why?"

"I'll explain later. But right now, that box has your stuff in it," I said, pointing at said box. "You have to pick your room. We can go upstairs and you can unpack, okay?"

He nodded. I nodded back and signaled him to follow me. I picked up his box. I was leading him upstairs, when he interrupted me with something that anyone can guess.

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA ZE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I grabbed his hands and threw him onto the ground . . . and then started stomping right on his back. I never realized how much strength I had when I'm angry until now. I yelled in anger, saying one word with each stomp, "**I! THOUGHT! YOU! WOULDN'T! MOLEST! A! CHILD! YOU! DAMN! FUCKING! BREAST! LOVING! BASTARD!**"

"I-I'm sorry, da ze! Stop please, da ze," Yong Soo begged. A couple more stomps and I was done. But, if he does it again, he will have to go through the process once again, and it'll be harder.

"Don't. You. _**EVER**_. Do that again," I said, threateningly.

"Fine," Yong Soo pouted.

Once again, I lead him through some hallways and we reached the stairs. Once he saw the next floor his mouth dropped in awe at the fancy decorations. He started looking around the rooms and when he opened every door, I peeked inside. Once I saw a few of the rooms, I noticed that they all had a different country theme. I remember when we bought the house; the estate agent said each room can be decorated by our choice. There were different sets but we chose the country set. The name is self-explanatory. If I remember correctly . . .

I opened a random door and saw that the room was decorated with Korean junk.

"Whaa! That's totally mine, da ze," Yong Soo said. I gave him the box and he skipped inside, I guess he was giddy about the room.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch, rubbing my temples. I know these guys are immature, but that doesn't mean I'll have to take care of them on my own, right? Some of them are mature and sane enough, right?

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA ZE!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! **YOU! DAMN! FUCKING! BASTARD!**"

Scratch that.

**\But I'm Under Aged!/**

**That was it! Can't wait to see any reactions!**


	2. I Don't Care About My Language Damn It

**Hey, everyone! This is Guess How Old I Am! Wow, I sound like a game show host. Anyway, let's see Yuki's shenanigans in trying to tame Yong Soo. Although, I'm surprised I got three reviews in one chapter.**

**\I Don't Care About My Language Damn It/**

Ah . . . I swear I'm raising a horny, sixteen-year old.

Yong Soo is driving me crazy! It's been only a few days and he keeps groping me, no matter how many times I hit him! And the first day, he tried to bathe with me. I know he does that, but I want my eyes to stay virgin, you know. It took a lot of persuasion (and lots of stomping . . . on him) but I convinced him not to bathe with me. What's worse was that we ran out of his kimchi. At least this is only his first day of eating rice only. Technically, I told him to wait for the next unit so that they can cook for us. I just hope it's not a bad one. Or a molester.

The thing I wish for the most is to get Canada. God bless his sanity levels. Oh, and please, God help me.

Anyway, I was trying to read a book on the couch to distract myself from Yong Soo. Well, more like trying to dodge his groping. Although . . . my Yong Soo senses tell me that he's hiding somewhere . . .

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA ZE!"

"HA," I said, dodging his grope attack. I'm getting' better at this. :)

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME," he yelled again. Oh, scratch that. I didn't think he'd try again.

"GET OFF ME," I said throwing him onto the floor like usual. I glared at him. "You don't want me to break a bone, do you?"

"WHA! I'm sorry, da ze," he replied, stepping back with his head down in disappointment.

'Ding Dong'

Ah there's the door. I should probably get it but I should do one more thing. "Glad that you apologized, just . . . please, try not to do it again," I said. I walked over to the door and I already knew who it was. I saw the truck outside.

I opened the door and saw the same delivery guy with another box. "Are you _always_ going to be my delivery guy?"

"Never know."

"If you are then, I guess I should stop calling you 'that delivery guy'," I said to him. "I'm Yuki. You?"

"I'm Matt Otino," he said holding out his hand. "Now, can you please sign here?" I grabbed the electronic signer, scribbled my signature, and gave it to him. Then he rolled the box in and said, "Have a good day!"

Now, I was just standing there, looking at the giant box. He gave me the envelope with the manual, but in some ways I was afraid to open it. After taking a deep breath and a sigh I ripped it open and looked at the cover. It said:

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND: User Guide and Manual**

Hm, will Arthur help restrain Yong Soo? I hope. Well, at least he's normal than most of the units. The only weird thing is that he has bad cooking, unless he's Pirate!England. *Gasp* I got it! I could trick Yong Soo into eating his cooking! No, wait, Yong Soo only eats Asian food. At least Arthur's sanity levels help. Wait a sec, he has a punk mode? Wha, I don't remember that. It's a rewrite? I better read those fanfics again. Alright, I guess I should wake him up now.

Let's see. Hm, I don't feel like making hamburgers and I don't feel like buying some either. I can do number two easy, all I need to do is get my laptop. I'm under aged, so I don't have any type of alcohol, unless I can fake it with two of my dad's beer cups. (Don't worry, he didn't actually drink.) I have some microwave Spanish food, but I'm not sure if I want to see flying box parts. But then again, most of them involve that. The fifth one I do not want to risk.

Okay, method number two, I guess. I went into my room and found my laptop sitting on my desk. I went back to the box, dodging Yong Soo. Of course, after I dodged him, (and gave him the scary glare) he got curious by the manual I held securely under my arm. (I did it securely because if the units knew of each other's locked modes, chaos will ensue. **I JUST FUCKING KNOW IT**.) He followed me and noticed the box.

"Who did we get, da ze," Yong Soo asked.

"Arthur," I answered.

"Arthur? Aw, he's so boring," he whined.

"Well too bad, now shut up," I said to him. Okay, I just got the song loaded up. I pressed the 'play' button and his national anthem- wait . . . This is Star Spangled Banner! Shit. Who the heck mislabels something so obviously different? I was about to pause it and get to a real one, when I heard clawing. KYA! IT'S STILL FREAKY!

"TURN THAT DAMN RACKET DOWN!" The box parts flew, of course. Although, it completely scared the shit out of me since one of the pieces was just a centimeter away from my face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, BASTARD," I yelled angrily at him. Now that I think about it, Arthur really looks like how he did in the anime.

"Ah, excuse me for my behavior," he said. "I thought you were Alfred."

"Yeah, as you can see, obviously," I said. In all honesty, I'd rather get the stupid nations than get the ones who can rape you. I just hope that none of them are child molesters. Actually, scratch that. If I remember right, Spain was a pedo.

"Yo, da ze," Yong Soo said from behind me.

"Ah. Well, is it okay if I help you clean up? It's the least I can do," he said and I nodded in reply. Yep, he's a gentleman, now all I have to do is prove that his cooking is poisonous. But I kind of don't want to prove that. Anyway, as we started picking up wood chunks we introduced each other.

"I'm Arthur, representation of the United Kingdom. May I ask for your name?"

"I'm Yuki Wataru, average girl living in a gigantic mansion. Nice to meet you," I said, picking up another gigantic piece. "And of course, you know Yong Soo." I pointed at him and he waved towards him.

"Yes, and I have to say, I hope you take no offense to this but, you're quite short, aren't you," he pointed out. I wonder if any of them will think I'm really ten.

"Yes, that's because I'm ten," I answered, putting the pieces of wood in a trash bag Yong Soo was holding out.

Arthur stopped suddenly. Then he stared at me. I stared at him.

"What?"

"What did you say when I crashed open the door?"

"I said, 'What the hell was that, bastard'," I told him, saying the exact same words. He stared at me even more. "What?"

"You're ten and you're saying such language?"

"Uh huh."

"It's not right for young people to say such language!"

"Pft, check out my school. I remember seeing and hearing a second grader say fuck."

"WHAT?"

"You'd be surprised by my school. Just this week, my class had a grammar paper. You were supposed to categorize the nouns by female, male, and thing. The word heroine was on it. Everyone put it in thing because they thought they were talking about the drug. And apparently, no one knew that it meant female hero. Also, whenever everyone hears the word sex, as in definition for the gender, they think it might be the _**other**_ kind of sex."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry."

"You kids shouldn't talk about such things! You are under aged . . ."

I kind of stopped listening to his rant but it was basically, him pestering me about how good, little children should act.

"Kids shouldn't know about such things." I grabbed his shoulders.

"Arthur, look. I know kids shouldn't know this, but with modern day computer and no adult supervision they can find out a lot of things," I told him. "And plus, THIS IS AMERICA," I said in a ridiculous cheery voice. "OF COURSE IT'S SCREWED UP! :D"

". . ." He stood there as still as stone.

"Arthur?"

". . .," he walked to the kitchen and quietly muttered, "I should have a talk with America as soon as I can."

"What was that, da ze," Yong Soo asked.

"I . . . don't know," I said. Then it hit me.

Arthur + Kitchen= XS or in words, DEATH!

"Shit," I said, rushing to the kitchen. I was too late.

He was whipping something up and after a few moments it was done. He laid a plate in front of me and said, "This is also, another part of the apology. I hope you like it."

I stared at it. It . . . looked . . . okay but . . . my senses tell me that it's too dangerous. There's a purple aura emitting from it, and it looked like Ivan's. He looked at me expectantly and I got guilty. Well, it can't be that bad . . . can it? I took a spoonful of peas and it was . . .

**\I Don't Care About My Language Damn It/**

My head . . . it feels awful. What the heck happened? And why is Yong Soo panicking with Engla- oh, wait now I get the picture. I remember I tried some of England's cooking. Must 'ave passed out.

I guess they were too stupid to check my pulse because Yong Soo's yelling out, "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S DEAD, DA ZE!"

And then England's yelling, "Quiet down or the neighbors will hear us!" Lol, imagine hearing from the house next door, "SHE'S DEAD!"

"Oi, guys." They looked at me, happy that I was alive. "Shut the hell up." They stopped smiling. I bet I know what they're thinking; "Yep, she's alive."

"Oh, and Arthur . . ."

"What?"

"You're banned from the kitchen."

"What? Why?"

"Dude, you nearly killed me, what do you think?"

". . . Fine."

"So what are we having for lunch, da ze?"

"Hm," I said, rubbing my chin. I now know that Arthur can't cook for shit. I don't think Yong Soo knows how to cook either. I know how to cook a little but . . .

WAIT A SEC! THAT'S IT! I GOT IT!

"Are you two okay with rice and salmon?"

**\I Don't Care About My Language Damn It/**

Nom nom. Mmm, been a while since I had rice and salmon. Salmon, GOD, it is my favorite fish.

"This is kind of plain, da ze," Yong Soo said.

"Hmph, I find it tasty," I said taking another spoonful.

"I'm finished," Yong Soo said, putting his plate in the sink. He then walked out. I wonder what does he do?

"It's tastes okay," Arthur commented.

"It was definitely better than you cooking," I pointed out, with my eyes closed.

"My cooking isn't that bad is it?"

"I don't know," said a squeaky voice that I never heard. I opened my eyes, curious who was talking when I saw nest to Arthur the same mascot of the delivery truck, floating right next to him.

"HONEY SUGAR ICED TEA," I yelled, falling off my chair.

"What happened," Arthur asked, looking over the table and at me. The bunny was still next to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING," I asked, pointing at the flying mint bunny.

"You see him," he asked, surprised. I nodded. Then he started looking at me with a smile on his face. He kept doing that. Why he . . . Oh, wait, that's his Loving Mode isn't it?

"You really see them?"

"Uh, yes."

Then suddenly he started hugging me as much as Charice Pacquiao from that one fanfic. That was one good fanfic. Luckily, the hug didn't last long, well, not out of his will . . .

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

**\I Don't Care About My Language Damn It/**

"I'm sorry about the injuries."

He sighed. "It's okay."

Yeah, I snapped his wrist. I'm still surprised about the strength of angry people. I waited for a few minutes, mostly because I couldn't think of anything to say, until . . .

"Hey, Arthur. Who's that guy," I asked, pointing to another fantasy creature, except this one was green, wearing a ripped robe, and tentacles coming from underneath. It seems that he was only willing to show one eye because I saw a red glow come out from the shadow of the hood. He was pretty spooky.

Arthur looked at where I was pointing and said, "Who are you talking about?"

Wait, what? "Don't you see that spooky guy, over there?"

"I don't see a thing."

I looked around and saw many sights. I saw ghosts, monsters (I think that there was a chimera. Coolness. :3), and a ton of other stuff.

"You don't see anything spooky?"

"No."

Hm, I wonder what hectic stuff will happen to me now? Speaking of which, I wonder if I could sic one of these guys on Yong Soo.

**\I Don't Care About My Language Damn It/**

**Yuki can see some strange things. I kind of ran out of ideas with this one. Hm, I wonder what would happen if I . . . **


	3. These Two Are Completely Unrelated

**Another chapter of Guess How Old I Am! I never thought this many people would react to this that quickly. Or say that it's that good. Or is it just because of lack of good manual fics? Oh, well. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**\These Two Are Completely Unrelated/**

Okay, so I know England and his relationships with other countries. Not that great.

So I know Yong Soo and his relationships with other countries. . . _Inter_esting, I guess you could say.

But, honestly, I never thought about what the two would act like in each other's presence.

I you think about it, Arthur doesn't know Yong Soo very well and vice versa. The anime didn't even put Yong Soo in and I think the fans (or at least the ones I've seen) haven't thought of it either. But, I never thought I'd see them actually interact with each other. Even in manual fics you don't see them interact that much. But, in this household, anything can **and will** happen.

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME, DA ZE!"

"GAH! GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!"

And now he's in deredere mode. For a while, I've been watching these two interact with each other for the couple days. The result:

. . . TOTAL RANDOMNESS!

With different things wrong with them, there's a ton of conclusions. There's Yong Soo's gropings so Arthur will often be in deredere mode whenever that happens. Arthur's cooking (even though I banned him from the kitchen, which I will punish him _painfully_ for) will kill Yong Soo, sorta. More like knock him unconscious, but it seriously looks like he died. Then of course when Yong Soo refuses, he then says how awful it is, and then Arthur starts saying that his isn't _that_ bad. Of course, we all know that that's an exaggeration. Then they start to bicker, Yong Soo telling him 'what food really tastes like' and Arthur stating that his cooking is just fine.

Again, total exaggeration.

Anyway, it's interesting seeing these two since (I think) they have no history with each other.

"H-H-HOW LONG CAN YOU HOLD ON?"

Oh, wait that's right, Yong Soo's still groping him. I looked at the little monster to my right.

"Hey, Lucky. Go hit the bad man," I said, pointing at Yong Soo.

It made a bark-like noise, ran to Yong Soo, and bit him on the leg. Of course, Yong Soo didn't see him so he let go of Arthur, startled and looked around for the 'dog' that bit him.

What? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, you mean Lucky?

Lucky is this small little chimera that is _adorable._ He's got the face of a puppy, cat ears and tail, body of a tiger, legs of a cheetah, and antlers of a deer. Interesting how he's mostly cat, but acts like a puppy. Like I said, he's small, so he's got all that stuff but smaller, about the size of a kitten. Don't be fooled about his size though because he's got shark teeth. No seriously, he _really_ has shark teeth. Only one row though, but it really hurts. Or at least, from what I can tell with Yong Soo's cries of pain.

Lucky always helps me get Yong Soo off of Arthur (and me, if he starts thinking Yong Soo really **is** the 'bad man') and that thing is just as adorable as a puppy, or in Hetalia fangirl terms, as adorable as Feliciano.

What? Why are you _still_ looking at me like that?

Oh, the name. Right. I call him Lucky, because Lucky just seemed to fit.

Anyway, as I came up to Yong Soo to lead him to the bathroom and give him bandages and stuff (again), Lucky decided to follow me.

Lucky for me (hah), Yong Soo has gotten the message _not_ to grope me. Sometimes. Ahem, anyway, I got to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. I grabbed the first aid kit, as Yong Soo sat on the closed toilet. He lifted up his leg and I sprayed it with antibiotic . . . spray . . . stuff, whatever. At first, Yong Soo flinched, but then his face relaxed. I patted a band aid on and stood up. We walked out and I said, "What the hell bit you?"

Of course I knew, but hey, acting like I don't know might help me not get caught. I didn't _say_ that I'll ever tell him that _I'm _the one who tells Lucky to bite him, besides, it's not like he'll believe me.

"I have no clue, da ze. But it really hurt," he replied. It's fun to see how clueless they are.

"I see," I said. I walked away but . . .

"YOUR BREASTS BELO-"

"LEARN YOUR FUCKING LESSON!" I kicked him in the face and into the wall. *Sigh* And I don't even know karate or anything. "And you deserved it, bastard!"

"Still cursing, I see," Arthur said, walking towards us.

"Course."

"Well, I noticed that its lunch and wondered if I could cook today's-"

"NO," Yong Soo (Even though I smashed him against the wall he was still conscious?) and I yelled.

"Ahem," I said. "We mean you work too hard. I can cook instead."

"Um, I suppose," then he left. Yong Soo and I then sighed in relief. Who knows what can happen if we eat that stuff again.

**\These Two Are Completely Unrelated/**

We were all eating lunch. Yong Soo was having leftover rice and fish, which he added in a little soy sauce, while Arthur and I were eating sandwiches. I was eating PB&J while Arthur was eating ham and cheese.

I had finished before the other two and quickly went into my room. Ahhhh. I can finally have the chance to do something on my laptop. Hm, Hetalia?

Nah, I'm sick of these two already, I don't want to see these guys too much. But then again, I could dig up some useful information. I could find out about the dangerous stuff, weaknesses (just in case), and if I ever need it, blackmail material.

I suppose I should watch for my own safety.

I was watching Hetalia for an hour and I remembered how many random moments there were. God, Hetalia, you crack me up, like Russia and some others. Sadly, their personalities were made for humor to add onto the anime; in real life . . . they're your nightmares. *Sigh* And Russia was the first manual made! I know that they're great for comedy, but not real life!

I should stop worrying. I feel like a teen or a parent like this. I should try and enjoy this as best as I can, right?

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME!"

"GAH!"

I opened the door to see the two nations in my living room struggle with each other. Arthur was screaming for him to stop with Yong Soo clinging still clinging on him, obviously refusing, as I sighed. Then I smiled. A soft, small one but I couldn't help but chuckle. Then, Lucky bit Yong Soo and I couldn't help but laugh at his pain. It was ridiculous. Look at Yong Soo hopping up and down on his uninjured foot while examining the other while Arthur is just lying face first on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened. Then they just stared at me, stuck frozen in their positions.

"What?"

"That was the first time I heard you laugh, da ze." You can tell who said that.

"So?"

"Honestly, I thought you didn't laugh or do anything happy at all," Arthur said.

"What? Of course, I laugh and smile. I'm not a heartless being!"

"With the times you've beaten Yong Soo for groping him and beating me for cooking in the kitchen, it didn't seem like it."

"_Eh?_ I only do that because, a) Yong Soo, I don't think it's okay for you to grope people, especially ten-year olds and b) Arthur . . . I'm sorry but, I can only break it down this easily . . . You're cooking tastes worse than McDonalds and is as poisonous as lead," I said. England seemed to have a look of despair, mostly because I compared it to McDonalds, I guessed. Yong Soo crossed his arms, thinking what's so bad.

I heard England mutter, "It can't be that-"

I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry England . . . but I'm afraid it is."

I think I he went into despair, 'cause I saw him sit down in a corner and curl up into a ball and shake. Then I saw a random ghost slap a sticker onto the nearby wall that said, 'Despair Corner'. Then he waved at me for some reason, and just walked out of the screen.

Wait, screen? What am I talking about? What screen? God, I'm getting weirder by the minute.

"GAHAHAHA! You made him cry, da ze," Yong Soo yelled.

I sighed, all the happiness seems to have drained right out of me. Gosh, what am I going to do with these guys?

'Ding Dong'

Ah, there's the door. Wonder who it could be? I trudged to the front door and saw Matt with another box.

"Hi Matt. I wonder who I got," I said, sarcastically.

"Don't ask me, you'll have to find out once you open up that envelope," he replied, handing the envelope over.

"By the way, what kind of experimentation are they doing with these manuals?"

"I have no idea, but some of the ideas are crazy. Sometimes, I stay around to see the unit and it can get into total chaos. Like how you need to fill out Belarus's manual. God, don't get me started with that one." I shuddered.

"Of course," I said, getting a little despair.

"Well, see ya," he said, and then left.

Hmph, I thought he would ask if I wanted it rolled in, which I did.

"HEY!" I yelled at the two, catching their attention. "Can you help me push this thing in?" The two nodded and we all pushed. It took us a minute to get it in. "Thanks. Now let's see who it is."

I opened the manual and it had the name I least expected to see in the entire world of manuals.

**CHARICE PACQUIAO: User Guide and Manual**

. . . . . . . .WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON, DAMN IT!

**\These Two Are Completely Unrelated/**

**Ah, I should probably stop updating randomly. Oh, well. Anyway, I guess the reviews revved me up or something because I suddenly had the urge to do this. It's short but I can't just let a unit appear each and every chapter, can I? If I did then it wouldn't be as good.**


	4. The Creator of Hetalia Are Getting Lazy

**Yo! I'm here again with Guess How Old I Am! Yuki had just made an interesting discovery. Oh, by the way, to DaughterofDemeter123:** **Remember, Yuki can see that spooky, occult (I think it's in the category) stuff, so she found Lucky and a ton of other spooky lil' guys in the house. Yosh, ONTO THE CHAPTER! X3 NYAA!**

**\The Creators of Hetalia Are Getting Lazy/**

I **know** that name and I can't believe that it's even an official unit. Or an official character or anything.

For those of you who don't know, Charice Pacquiao is an OC from Hetalia fanfics, Hetalia fanfics made by Mitsuki Horenake. God, those are good fics, except yaoi. I may like fanfics from Hetalia, but I do not like yaoi. I will not accept something like that as entertainment, especially at this age!

Sorry, off topic. Charice is the personification of the Philippines, along with her brother, Rizal. Charice has light black hair, tan skin, and often wears red. She's . . . interesting to say the least. She has an odd obsession with cute things, usually wanting to cuddle them, up to the point of suffocation. She never realizes the suffocation part. Anyway, she's a hyperactive yaoi shipper and an otaku. Yeah, the yaoi part bugs me. Anyway, oddly enough she has a German phobia. I know why but I don't feel like explaining it.

Now, I'm wondering why she is a unit. I looked in the envelope again and noticed a letter. Intro to who Charice is, blah, blah, blah. Ah! Explanation on why. Ok, so it says here that they liked the character of this representation of the Philippines so much that they put Rizal and Charice as official character! And Mitsuki allowed it! Damn it, why do I have a feeling that the makers of Hetalia were just too lazy to make a character themselves?

Well, at least I know about quite a bit about her. I suppose I should wake her up now. Let's see, I don't have Rizal, but Arthur _is_ on the list of C.O.T.s (Cute Obsession Triggers), so that might work. Method number two, I can do that one easily as well, I just hope that she doesn't _force_ me to learn a dance. For method three, I can only cook a little. Just enough to survive from eating only microwave food and dinners. Number four, I don't have doujinshis, or any type of yaoi in the house for that matter. I guess I can use the first method.

"Hey, Arthur," I yelled. He turned his head. "I got Charice. Can you call her out? She's sleeping. Heavily, I think."

"Fine," Arthur simply said. "Charice! Wake up!"

I heard a couple of bangs. I saw the front of the box start to weaken until it finally fell down. I would have never thought I'd actually see her but there she was. I am standing here seeing Charice Pacquiao, as a unit, knowing she's a full-fledged Hetalia character.

"YOOO! Iggy-chan! Who ya with," she asked cheerfully.

"It's Arthur, you git," he yelled/corrected her. "This is Yuki. She's our owner and she's ten, surprisingly."

"Whoooaaah. Seriously, you're ten," Charice asked, curious.

"Uh, yes?"

"Cool."

Rumble.

Me and Arthur looked at Charice.

"Eheheheh, sorry, I'm really hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Do you have anything to eat?"

"I guess you can have a sandwich," Yuki suggested.

"I guess that's okay."

**\The Creators of Hetalia Are Getting Lazy/ **

As Charice was eating I don't know how many sandwiches (I do remember she had quite the appetite.) and Arthur was watched her, I was skimming through her manual. I remember Cute Obsession Mode. Haha, she could strangle anyone to death if you get to the third level. Better help Feli when it comes to that. I looked through it further and saw how many relationships she has with different countries.

Geez, there was like, what? Ten other nations? Amazingly, I nailed it. I looked at which nations were in the list and remembered the shipping war with Kiku and Li Xiao (Hong Kong). Heheh, sorry Kiku, I rooted for Li.

Anyway, I took a glance at her and wondered what kind of crazy ass antics will happen just because she came. When I went back to the manual something caught my eye.

She reads doujinshis. I hope she doesn't start ordering too many. I definitely don't want to accidentally peek in one, especially if they're yaoi. I may know what the heck they do but I don't want to see it so soon and _**definitely**_ don't want to see it in manga form! That would scar me for life! A mental image is already scary enough for me.

Anyway, I glanced at Charice again and noticed that she finished eating.

"Well, now that you're done, how about we choose a room for you," I said, closing the manual. I stood up in my chair and I left to the other rooms with Charice and Arthur following me.

"Are you seriously ten," she asked, tipping her head.

"Of course, you think I'd lie to you on the first day you're with me?"

"It's just that you seem way too mature for ten. Wouldn't you be more cheery and ridiculous?"

I sighed. "Honestly, the person who made me who I am is my brother." I rethought it and then added, "Well, mostly my brother. The kids in school ruined my innocence at the age of eight. There are still some things that I'm unclear about. Kids made gestures and when I ask my brother he say I'm still too young."

"Gestures like what," Arthur asked with arms crossed.

"Here's one that my brother never explained to me," I said in a monotone voice. I put my tight index finger and thumb into a circle and put my left index finger through it. They stood silently. I also spied Yong Soo, who seemed to be eavesdropping, silent as well. I put my hands back to normal and asked, "What does it mean?"

Arthur put a hand on my head and replied, "You don't want to know, love."

I tilted my head in curiosity but went back to leading the two to the upper rooms. Or should I say three since Yong Soo decided to chat with Charice.

"Yong Soo! It's been a while!"

"Right, da ze? By the way, Yuki?" I looked over towards him. "What kind of school do you go to?" Everyone wanted to know that.

"It's in Torrance. It's not bad of a school . . . in terms of everything other than the kids."

"What do the kids do?"

"The guys usually go into a mini brawl, talk about shooter games, or talk about something I find completely obnoxious."

"Girls," Charice asked.

"Usually talk about gossip 'till their lungs explode or somehow end up making a whole elementary school drama."

"How do they end up making drama," Arthur asked.

"Uh, I remember this one girl that was in a relationship with another guy and people spread rumors that they were-"

"You kids have relationships at _this_ age!"

"Again, you'd be surprised by my school. Anyway, they spread out rumors that they were going to kiss. I remember the girl came up to me as the complaint monkey and she said she'll actually do it."

"Did she?"

"I didn't get the details about that. I think they broke up or something."

"You have one freaky school, da ze."

"I know."

We got onto the third floor. I opened the door that was a couple doors to my left and in it was a room full of (what I think would be) Filipino stuff. Charice brightened at it and immediately tried the bed.

"It's really fluffy!"

"That's what you expect when you see this gigantic mansion. Luxury."

"Luxury can be awesome," Charice replied.

"It can be but if you get too much it can be a pain in the ass."

I then left Charice to mess around and went to my business A.K.A., screw around in my room.

I pondered on what other things I will run into. And curse the day I ever get an Ivan unit. I'm pretty sure I will someday.

. . . I just hope not today.

**\The Creators of Hetalia Are Getting Lazy/**

**Lame ending I know. Don't have much to say about this chapter except wondering if I used Charice okay.**


	5. I'M NOT A TSUNDERE

**God, I'm so lazy . . . =3= . . . and such a sucky ass chapter too . . . Beh, better than none, right? . . . Right? C'mon, someone answer me! ToT**

**\I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!/**

"CHARICE! STOP DOING SHIT IN MY FUCKING ROOM!"

I never thought allowing her to buy doujinshis online would make much of an effect. Let me explain. Well, I'm pretty sure you know who 'she' is.

Yep, it's Charice. It's been a week with no new units (THANK GOD), but Charice has somehow purchased more doujinshis than I thought . . . about fifty.

Not only did that take out tons of cash from my debut card (Credit cards are evil. =v= I'm serious.), she has also started reading in my room. Apparently, because she does not have a computer in her room, she uses mine and you do not want to what is now cluttering my history! (I just hope she doesn't do shit on my computer if she goes into Confusion-Mania Mode!) She also reads her doujinshis in there and always leaves them scattered around! I always have to clean it up, scold her, clean my history (making sure not to look at anything that may be out of my age range), and then its rinse and repeat.

I opened the door and to my surprise, I didn't find a mess of who-knows-what and the computer was off, showing no signs of contact/use or whatever. Instead, I found Charice lying on my bed looking at papers that had something on it. Unfortunately, I couldn't see it at this distance.

"I'm not reading doujinshis," she replied, not taking her eyes off the papers.

"Then what are you doing," I asked.

She held up the pictures with a smile, and my eyes widened. Oblivious to my shock, she answered, "I'm looking at your drawings!"

"!"

Suddenly, I see Arthur and Yong Soo at the doorway panting, looking concerned while I was leaning against the wall twitching as if trying to go through it, blushing madly, holding the pile of papers Charice had just a second ago. She was looking at me with curiosity and concern.

"What's wrong," Arthur asked.

"I . . .," Charice began, trying to sort out what just happened, "I don't . . . know."

"Charice," I exclaimed. "Never go through my stuff! Especially my drawings!"

"Ehhhh? Why not," Charice asked tilting her head. "I think they're really good."

Yong Soo poked his head out from behind Arthur and yelled, "OO! Can I see, da ze?"

"Fucking hell no," I shrieked, still blushing. "I forbid it! No looking at my drawings!"

"But I like it," Charice insisted. "I like how you draw anime style."

"Eh! You draw anime style," Yong Soo exclaimed, showing obvious excitement in his face.

"Like hell I'll tell you," I exclaimed back. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Suddenly, Charice struck the papers up, losing my grip on them, sending them to scatter in the air. NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

My face expressed horror as they started picking them up. They would see the drawings! As soon as Yong Soo started to take a peek I snatched the paper from his hand. Same goes for everyone else.

"Thanks for picking them up. Now leave," I said.

"Ehhh? But I wanted to see some more of you drawings, da ze. The one I saw was pretty good," Yong Soo whined.

Wait, he saw that?

"NO," I yelled at him. "No one can look at my drawings! Ever! I mean it!"

"I thought they were quite good," Arthur said.

He saw that too? Damn it. They probably saw when the papers were in the air.

"Yeah, you got to admit that," Charice said. "But what's the matter with you? You're usually mean to us. You seem a bit weaker on the mean right now. Plus, they're good but you don't want to show them?"

I went back to leaning on the wall. I mumbled something that was inaudible to them while I was blushing.

"What was that?"

I blushed a bit harder. I tried saying it but it came out as the inaudible mumble.

"Oh come on, speak up!"

"I just can't show 'em, okay damn it!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"I just . . . I just . . .," I struggled to describe how I felt. "I always get this nervous feeling and . . . I don't know why but even when I show 'em I still feel nervous. I have no idea what the heck happens to me okay?"

"I GOT IT," Charice yelled.

"Got what," Arthur asked.

"YUKI'S A TSUNDERE!"

. . . Wait, what?

"How in hell's name did you get that," I angrily yelled while blushing.

"Oh come on," she said, "You've been mean to us and now you're all blushy!"

"Hehe, Yuki's a tsundere da ze," Yong Soo teased. "Just like Arthur!"

"SHUT UP!" Me and Arthur yelled.

"Tsundere, tsundere," they started chanting.

"Grrrr," I started gritting my teeth. "I'M NOT A FUCKING TSUNDERE!" I accidentally dropped the papers again. While they had the chance, Yong Soo and Charice grabbed most of them and ran out of the room!

"Hey Yong-chan," Charice said while they were running with the papers. "What should we do with these?"

"I bet we can put this stuff on the internet, da ze!"

"I bet we'll get tons of views!"

I so heard that! I ran out of there screaming at them, "GIVE ME BACK THOSE PAPERS, DAMN IT!"

"LIKE WE'LL EVER LET YOU CATCH US," they yelled. They're going to put it up on the internet . . . They are going to put it up on the internet . . . If they do, I WILL kill them.

And if I die young I'll haunt them for the rest of my death!

I chased them up the stairs and saw them go into a random room. I ran into the hallway while the doorway was open and saw that it was one of the rooms that had a computer and they were bootin' up!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Shit! Yong-chan! Hurry!"

"I'm trying, da ze!"

I quickly stomped in and tried to grab Yong Soo's collar, but he's tricky. He dodged and ran out the room with Charice and drawings in hand. I ran downstairs and got to the living room. I saw Arthur come out of the room and sigh, most likely out of our craziness (although, hell, I don't care if I look crazy, I need to get those pictures!). I heard the doorbell ring and the door opening (most likely Arthur opened it) as I was chasing the two around the living room. I kept chasing but my ears can easily eavesdrop on a conversation.

"Hey, is Jenny here," a voice said. I could tell it was Matt, the delivery guy.

"Yes but she's busy," Arthur said.

"Well, I need her to sign."

"I'm of age," Arthur offered.

"Sorry but I need her to sign specifically."

Some of you think I should have gone to the door. Like hell I was goin' to stop. Besides, I didn't notice. It seems that Arthur and Matt wanted to put the stuff in 'cause I ended up tripping over the small box that came with the unit. I quickly got up and went back to chasing Charice and Yong Soo as they went into the kitchen but I heard . . . muffled chirping from a bird.

I don't really remember catching this part so I'm turning it to Arthur to do the writing.

**\I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!/**

Ugh, why does she want me to do this? Just because she doesn't remember she says. Hmph, well I'm Arthur Kirkland, the United Kingdom of-

Yuki: Yeah, they already know, get on with it.

Arthur: It's rude to interrupt!

Yuki: Yeah but they already know who you are, so skip the introductions and start explaining.

Arthur: Fine, fine.

Well, as Yuki had said before, she heard chirping. You see that was from the small box that she had kicked. I heard some racket from within the larger box and after a while the front side of the box finally collapsed. Then I saw the annoyance himself.

"Oh bloody hell," I murmured distressingly.

"GILBIRD!" Yes, yes, it was Gilbert, the self-proclaimed awesomeness. He frantically opened the smaller box, relieved to find his bird unharmed. He then spotted Yuki chasing after the other two into the kitchen and exclaimed, "OI! YOU WERE THE ONE MESSIN' WITH GILBIRD!" And thus he started chasing after her as well.

I stared at Matt, he stared at me.

". . . Well, I know for sure that I won't be joining them anytime soon," I said sitting down. He just awkwardly laughed.

**\I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!/**

YAY! I'M BACK AND HOPEFULLY THAT BORING STUB WON'T COME IN AGAIN! (Arthur: HEY!)

Okay, so when we got into the kitchen right? Well, I was too distracted to notice Gilbert until he grabbed my arm. He opened his mouth to say something, but I can't get to that because I stamped his foot and went to chase back Yong Soo and Charice. Then we got to the dining room and it got even more chaotic there. Actually, it was just a bit more chaotic because . . . well, it went out like this.

Yong Soo and Charice tried to throw some things at me to distract me while Gilbert was just catching up. I realized this by looking behind me (and also realized I just got a new unit).

"FUCK OFF, GILBERT!"

He kept on chasing me until I got annoyed and threw the one thing that was closest to me at the time: a metal folding chair. Yeah, not a good idea. Why? 'Cause I'm pretty sure one could get critically injured if it hits you square in the face, especially if after it hits you it lands into the wall hard enough to make a crater. Man, why can't I do that at P.E!

"Oh fuck . . .," I turned around to the other two who paused as well. "Is anyone willing to check his pulse?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"OH MOTHERFUCKER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Nothing can take down the awesome me," Gibert bragged.

"Oh yeah, then why's your nose still bleeding?"

"Hi Gil," Charice waved.

"Oh, hey Charice," Gilbert greeted back, somehow losing his nosebleed. How . . .

As they started having some quick chit-chat, I finally realized that Matt was at the door . . . Yeah, I can be really slow at times.

I walked over towards the two sane men and said, "Hey Matt. Sorry I took so long."

"No prob. I've seen worse."

"Like what," I curiously asked.

". . . You don't want to know," he replied. I tilted my head curiously while he regained in composure and said, "Well, sign here please." I signed and he left, giving me the manual. I already knew who it was but I read the front anyway.

**GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT: User Guide and Manual**

. . . Damn it. I just _had_ to get his 'awesomeness.' I mean, sure he's a fan favorite, but . . . in real life I just find him goddamn annoying.

I turned back to the other three, who seemed to be enjoying their chat of who-knows-hell what. I had a habit of eavesdropping on conversations, but in this case, it just might help me.

"So, who's our owner," Gilbert asked the two friends. They pointed at me and I decided to walk over. I took my hand out and said, "The name's Yuki Wataru. Jus' call me Yuki."

He took my hand and we shook. "So, how old are you? 13? 14?"

Oh, great. We're gonna go into the age discussion again aren't we? I sighed and answered, "10."

He choked on his own spit. "What? But you look a lot older!"

"STFU."

"Hey, hey, didn't mean to offend you. What's up with the bad mouth?"

"Two words: Older brother. He basically influenced me into all this shit, including my clumsiness when I accidentally purchased you guys unfortunately."

"Well, at least you're enjoying it, da ze," Yong Soo cheered.

". . . _Yeaaaah, riiiigghhhhtt_ . . ."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean," Charice asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all . . ." Then I quietly mumbled, _"I __**got**__ to get a Rizal unit. __**Fast.**__"_

"I still have a feeling you're thinking something offensive," Charice said.

"Well, anyway," Yuki said, snatching my drawings while Yong Soo and Charice weren't focused, "Thank you for returning my drawings." I then started walking to my room

"HEY! Give that back (da ze)!" the two yelled. I turned, my glasses making a glaring shine.

"Do you want me to get the folding chair?" They shivered.

. . . What? Okay, fine, I admit it. It was supposed to be a bluff. Not like I'd really throw chairs at people, and at this rate, I'd be doing it daily. I'd most likely use it on Prussia. Oh, and I'd be scared shitless to throw one at Russia. One scary ass guy . . .

Ahem, anyway once I returned my drawings safely to my room, I decided to spy Prussia's manual, in case of any interesting, or . . . fatal, rewrites. I read through and got to the part with alternate versions. Boy, I would've liked that KALININGARD unit, even if he's a wuss. It's at least better than 'his awesomeness.'

"Hey, watcha' readin' there?"

"Oh, just one of the manu- Hey, wait a sec, Yong Soo!" I turned around, gripping the manual tightly. "What are you doing!"

"I'm bored," Yong Soo pouted. "There's barely anything to do here."

"Well . . . just I dunno, maybe you and Charice can come up with some doujinshi or something!"

"No, that's more like her and Gilbert." Oh right, I forgot. "And Arthur's just too boring. Same with you."

"Shut it, gropy! I'm not boring, just sane!" I huffed. I went over to the living room and tried to relax on the couch. Key word; tried. Yong Soo went over too and he waited, got bored, and started poking me.

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP IT!" I said, thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm sorry, da ze! I just wonder why you get so mad at us."

I looked at him. "You seriously wonder why I get annoyed at you guys. You just . . . just . . ."

"Just what, da ze?"

"You guys . . . are insane, crazy, abnormal, senseless, on crack, etc. It's not normal to have a kid groping you constantly, a guy who's cooking can knock out somebody faster than a drug, a girl who tackle-glomps anyone she deems cute, and a Prussian who, is for the lack of a better word, basically supposed to be extinct and proclaims himself as the most awesome thing in the world! I just wanted to live like a normal kid."

Yong Soo didn't say anything for a while, but then he responded, "Well, first of all, you live in this gigantic mansion with everything rich all alone. I don't think that's normal, da ze. Second, I'd rather be crazy than normal, da ze! It's fun to be different. And third, aren't you really lonely here?"

I listened, but at the last sentence, my eyes widened and turned to the other direction, blushing all the while and mumbled an, "I guess."

"Hey, you really are, um, what's the word Charice used," Yong Soo paused, trying to find the word. "Oh, I got it, da ze! TSUNDERE!"

My eyes widened and my blush darkened even more. I angrily threw a throw pillow (what a fitting name) at him and turned around, still blushing. Unfortunately, Charice came in.

"Hey, Yong-chan. Hey Yuki," she said. She turned towards me and immediately got a gleaming look on her face while I gave that a 'WTF' face.

"What?"

"You look so cute all blushy," she chirped.

FU-

GLOMP!

Okay, at least it was a small glomp. She's tackle glomped me but thankfully she didn't _**suffocate**_ me. Thank you whatever god is helping me live yet cursing me with these units.

"Hihi, Yuki, you're such a tsundere."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING TSUNDERE!"

**\I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!/**

**Well . . . this definitely wasn't my best work . . . *sigh***


End file.
